The Hidden Horcrux
by NikoChanForever
Summary: Everyone knew about the Boy Who Lived. But none knew of the secrets Ivy Voldemort Potter, Harry's twin, is hiding. Harry is clueless to his fate. He didn't know of horcruxes that, if destroyed, would lead to the Dark Lord's downfall. Ivy did. Ivy is the horcrux for both Voldemort AND Harry. Dumbledore has been doing everything he can to keep her secret unknown. But is it enough?


I sat with Harry on the swings of a small play ground. The sun shined brightly, its rays burning against our backs. A woman and two children stood nearby.

I'm Ivy Voldemort Potter. I'm Harry Potter's "sister". We weren't actually related however. I'm actually the horcrux of the Dark Lord and the boy sitting beside me. Neither of them knew.

Harry CONTINUED to stare at the three people as they started to walk away. I knew instantly of what he was thinking. His parents, Lily and James Potter. They died trying to protect Harry from the Dark Lord. I've been by Harry's side ever since that terrible night.

Not only did the killing curse backfire, but the Dark Lord accidentally split his soul, including Harry's. The two parts morphed together, creating me. The unknown and hidden horcrux. Albus DUmbledore and Severus Snape are the only ones who know about me. You'd think that I'd be like any ordinary wizard. But that isn't the case. I can't use a wand. But I do have powers.

Like Harry, I can speak parsel tounge, snake language. And, also like Harry, I can tap into Voldemort's minds through dreams and visions. Usually it only happens to me when it happens to Harry. I am invisible to Muggles. Only wizards and witches, giants and all magical creatures, are able to see me. These aren't exactly powers but Severus assumes my powers will come in time.

"Harry", I whispered, poking his arm. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at me, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose because of the sweat. His bright green eyes stared into my gray ones. Lily's eyes. I smiled slightly, pushing my long black hair behind my shoulder. I slowly slid his glasses BACK into place.

Harry smiled back at me and put his arm around my shoulders, hugging me to him. Harry and I were inseparable.

"I'm fine", he said. Just as he said that, Harry's cousin Dudley and his little gang showed up.

Harry looked up as they approached and said "Hey Big D! Beat up another 10 year old."

I laughed.

"This one deserved it," sneered Dudley, his gang chuckling.

"5 against 1", said Harry. "Very brave."

I saw one of the boys eyeing Harry's arm that was around my shoulder. Of course, they couldn't see me so it looked as if Harry was holding his arm up in mid-air.

The boy with blonde hair nudged Dudley, pointing. Dudley let out a loud laugh. "Wow Potter. Got YOUR imaginary girlfriend here too?"

It took all my strength to resist getting up and killing him right then and there. I took a deep breath. Because of part of my soul is from the Dark Lord, I have a huge anger problem. I had no problem with killing my enemies. And sometimes, I had the urge to go to the Dark Lord. To become a Death Eater. Voldemort was, not really, my father. I was his horcrux. But I was Harry's too.

The boys howled with laughter and Harry jumped to his feet, automatically pulling out his wand. He pointed the wand at Dudley's heart, glaring. While the other boys laughed even harder, Dudley's smile fell only to be replaced with fear. He knew what Harry was. A wizard. But in the other boys' eyes, all they saw was a stick.

"Harry ", I said grabbing his arm. "Don't. He isn't worth it, Harry".

Harry stared at me at first with an icy glare, then his expression softened. But he did not lower his wand. Suddenly, my skin turned to ice. I looked up slowly. The once hot sunny sky was now covered in dark storm cloud. I gasped. Dementors

Harry and Dudley noticed too.

"What are you doing," demanded Dudley. His gang members had started running away.

"I'm not doing anything", said Harry loudly, slowly lowering his wand, staring at the sky.

"Harry", I cried. "We need to go. Dementors!"

Without another word, Harry and I took off. Dudley yelled "HEY!" from behind us before he ran to catch up.

Why are there Dementors here?! In a Muggle neighborhood? It made no sense! I looked at Harry. He seemed to be thinking the same thing.


End file.
